


Three Times the Charm

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "Jensen turned onto his belly, moved his hips slightly upwards and his butt cheeks formed a perfect curve like a question mark. Jared's brain shut down. Who could say no to this? Not Jared, not anymore. "





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** not much plot here, bottom!Jensen, mentions Danneel and Genevieve, non-au, open ending.

It happened again. 

 

When Jared entered his living room, he just knew it. The sharp, hot pang in his gut was unmistakable. While his brain was busy processing all the different impressions, his subconsciousness had already assessed the situation. He knew it was happening again and he had no way of stopping it.

 

Sprawled upon his couch lay Jensen, still cradling a half-empty bottle of whiskey close to his chest. Two empty beer bottles stood on the table and a porn movie flickered on the big TV screen.

 

+++

 

They had been on their way home, Jensen emotionally drained after 15 hours of shooting, both exhausted and too tired to talk. When Clif stopped in front of Jared's house, Jensen climbed out of the car as well.

 

"Dude, wrong house!" Jared got hold of Jensen's shoulders and turned him around slowly until they faced each other. Jensen cast him a sad look. 

 

"Please," Jensen pleaded. 

 

Jared wasn't the only one who could do the puppy dog eyes. Jared sighed and gave in. "Ok, come on in." He waved Clif good-bye and with a hand on Jensen's back he guided his friend to the front door.

 

Once it was their house. When Jensen visited, he still walked around like he had never moved out last summer. Jared was always glad when Gen was around or when he could hop on a plane and leave the empty rooms behind. When his dogs lay sleepily on their rugs and no sound could be heard except their soft snoring, Jared couldn't help but tiptoe through the dark house. He told himself that he was just checking if the alarm was set and all the windows closed, but actually he finding Jensen sitting in one of the rooms or bumping into him when moving around a corner, although Jared knew perfectly well that Jensen wasn't there, not even the scent of his cologne lingered in Jensen's former bedroom anymore. 

 

When Jared opened his front door, he was greeted enthusiastically by his two dogs while the dog-sitter got her stuff and said good-night. Jared fed Harley and Sadie and Jensen helped himself to a bottle of beer from the fridge. 

 

"You ok?" Jared looked Jensen up and down. His co-star definitely needed some company and distraction here, but first things first, he really had to take the dogs out because the dog-sitter refused to walk them at night. "There are some new DVDs. You can check them while I walk the dogs. I'll be back in ten," Jared promised and whistled to Harley and Sadie.

 

When Jared came back and heard the muffled moans from the living room, he felt an instant heat well up. Oh no, he had forgotten to put that DVD away. Jeanny from the production office gave it to him yesterday with a devilish smirk on her face. A slash fan had sent him gay porn and one of the guys on the cover looked disconcertingly a lot like Jensen. He wondered why on earth he hadn't left the porn with Jeanny or dumped it straight into the waste basket; instead he had brought it home and apparently left it near the stack with the new flicks on the table where Jensen must have found it. 

 

Jared left the dogs in the kitchen and reluctantly entered the living room. Jensen must have seen the light from the hall because he turned around, chuckling like mad.

 

"Jare, you gotta see this," Jensen pointed vaguely to the screen. Jared was rooted to the spot. He couldn't bring himself to move even an inch.

"Good, that's so hilarious!" Jensen started to ape the fake ahs and ohs. "They're so lazy, no, lousy actors. Jare, bet we could do that much better, eh ?"

 

"You're drunk, Jensen" Jared stated matter-of-factly.

 

"And? Com' on, sweety, hop in my lap!" Jensen started to giggle and hiccup at the same time. 

 

Jared finally moved and turned off the DVD player. 

 

"You're such a kill-joy, Jare!" Jensen pouted and tugged Jared roughly at the hips until the taller man flailed and landed with a soft thud on the couch. Jared was too surprised to fend him off and all of a sudden Jensen was all over him. Oh God, it was happening again.

 

+++

 

The first time it happened during the shooting of season 2.

Yes, they became buddies from the get-go and yes, they had that chemistry on screen and off and yes, they tried to make it easy for the cast and crew on set. They had a lot of fun with their pranks and usually they really enjoyed each other's company. Usually. Because sometimes, Jared got these feelings, green and yellow and tasting like bile. No matter how much he liked and adored Jensen, sometimes he just felt plain jealous. 

 

Like when he had more appointments with his acting coach scheduled than Jensen. Like when Dean or Jensen had been higher ranking in those damn polls. Like when during the sandwich photo-ops rabid Sam!girls got weak in the presence of Jensen's beauty and rudely ignored him. He was jealous because Jensen did the single man-tear in perfection while he sobbed and slobbered and just looked like a mess while crying. However he had to hold Jensen in high esteem that he never ever made him feel less important or not fit to hold a candle to him.

 

They met at Jared's place because dogs weren't allowed in the Sheraton Vancouver Wall Centre Hotel where Jensen lived at that time. Jensen said that they should rehearse together, that he really wanted to get a different approach to some of his upcoming scenes and that he really needed Jared for this. It was Jensen's very subtle way of telling Jared: "You're acting sucks!" And Jared didn't mind. He wasn't dumb. After a few of those sessions with Jensen, it dawned on him that Jensen was by far the best acting coach he ever had. 

 

Playing drunk was a tough one, they both knew it. This could go a hundred ways bad. Jensen had brought a bottle of Jack Daniels to loosen Jared up a bit, but with Jared trying really hard to master his performance half of the bottle's contents ended up inside Jensen's stomach. 

 

"Ok, script says you're sitting in an armchair," Jensen pointed to the chair they had brought to the sleeping room. 

 

"And when do I get up?" Jared asked.

 

"Right after the destiny bit. Time for bed, then I haul you up."

 

It all went fine until Jensen pushed Jared down on the bed.

 

"Dean, please, you have to promise me," Jared pleaded and Jensen burst out laughing.

 

Jared stared at him irritated. "Dude, what's wrong?"

 

"You ..." Jensen shook with laughter. "Just, just don't look at me like that!" 

 

"Like what?"

 

"Like you wanna kiss me!"

 

"Oh." 

 

"Come on, Sasquatch. Let's do it again, without the puppy dog eyes and the pouty."

 

This time Jensen managed not to crack up when Jared begged him to promise. But right after "I promise!" it was Jared's turn to be in fits of laughter.

 

"So what?" 

 

"Now, YOU look like you're gonna kiss me!"

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. They did that scene from the beginning and when Jared tried to hold Jensen's face, it felt just right. Jensen shoved him away and Jared plunged on the bed, rolling onto his belly, burying his head in the pillows.

 

Still lying on the bed, Jared turned around to face Jensen. Afterwards he wondered for days what came over him when he heard himself blatantly ask: "Have you ever kissed a guy?"

 

Jensen looked him in the eyes for a long time. There was a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips, those full, perfect lips.

 

"Yeah, been there, done that," Jensen finally said, smiling at Jared. "And you haven't." It was more a statement than a question. 

 

"No." Jared's face felt hot. "What was it like?" The words were out and there was no way he could take them back.

 

Just a little lift in Jensen's shoulders and smirk. "Nothing special." He stood up from the chair, took a long swig from the whiskey bottle and sat next to Jared on the bed. 

 

Jared tried to work around the lump in his throat. Jensen was so close and looking far too gorgeous and why was he even thinking of his co-star like this? "I mean," Jared paused, drawing in a deep breath, "is it different to kissing a girl?" 

 

"You wanna find out?" 

 

Now Jensen was definitely too close, his face hovering over his. He could see the moisture on those luscious lips glistening in the late morning sun, felt his warm breath, then Jensen's lips were on his.

 

It took Jared a while before he wrapped his mind around the fact that Jensen was kissing him for real. Then Jensen's warm lips were gone.

 

"I think you should be a bit more responsive here," Jensen whispered, then leaned forward for another kiss. 

 

Jared met him half-way. Eagerly wrapping his arms around Jensen, careful not to hurt him with his cast, he parted his lips and kissed back. With every flick of Jensen's tongue hot sparks spread through his body and made him feel like he was on fire. Jensen's weight pinned him down on the bed and it was simply the best feeling. They parted to draw some breath. 

 

"Don't stop!" Jared moaned. He couldn't get enough and Jensen was right there, giving him all he got. They lost track of time. Jensen sucked along Jared's freshly shaven jaw line, over the soft skin of Jared's neck and at his earlobes. It took Jared a lot not to cup Jensen's firm butt cheeks and grind their hips together. So, this was not supposed to be something special?! Jensen must have been kidding! He tasted so good and this was ten times better than kissing a girl.

 

If the dogs hadn't bolted into the room at some point they might never have stopped. Jensen sighed and swiped his hand over his swollen lips and stood up. Jared was still in a dreamlike state of mind when Jensen grabbed his script and waved good-bye. 

 

Next morning on set, Jensen behaved like nothing had happened and although Jared tried to touch upon it several times, they never came around to talk about it, let alone do it all over.

 

Sometimes they would have dinner together or watch a hockey game on their weekends but more often Jensen hopped on a plane to LA to meet with his girlfriend there. Of course it wasn't like Jared didn't have a girlfriend himself. Sandy was the sweetest person he ever met and why was he still thinking about his co-star kissing him? So proposing to Sandy in Paris while thinking of Jensen wasn't exactly brilliant and of course it didn't work out in the end.

 

Months later, when Jared finally saw that episode and how Jensen swiped his hand over his lips at the end of the scene, he got that sickening feeling that Jensen might still be thinking about their kiss after all. 

 

+++

 

Jared was still unsure if it was good or bad luck when he finally convinced Jensen to move in. After years living in a hotel room, Jensen had finally rented a friend's house only to be required to move out shortly afterwards when his friend sold it. So Jared had opened his doors for him. 

 

The house Jared had bought a while ago in Vancouver was big and his dogs loved company. So did Jared. First Jensen had slept on an air mattress until Jared put up a bed. From that point on everything fell in place. They worked out together in Jared's garage, drove to the studio in the same car while running their lines, they played guitar or watched a movie in their living room after filming. Jensen bought a coffee machine and Jensen's favorite beer stood alongside Jared's white wine in the fridge. 

 

Jared made him watch "New York Minute" and they had a good laugh at the Chinese son.

 

Then Jensen had them watch Ten Inch Hero together and Jared got jealous all over again. Jensen and Danneel didn't make out in public, so watching them exchanging longing looks and knowing that it wasn't just acting but real, made Jared sick. In the scene when Priestly confessed his real name Jensen's eyes were almost shining blue, like the day when Jensen kissed him and the blue of the bed covers reflected in Jensen's eyes. Jared had to leave the room. He couldn't bring himself to see Jensen kiss Danneel on screen. God, he really had a crush on his best friend.

 

+++

 

It was on a Monday evening when it happened for the second time.

 

Jensen arrived late on set that Monday morning. He had come straight from Vancouver airport and was grumpy as hell. They didn't hug as much as they used to in their early days on Supernatural especially since Jared thought he was on fire every time he touched his co-star, but Jared gave in to the urge to lay his arm around Jensen's shoulders to comfort him. He earned a small smile from his friend that melted something inside Jared on the spot. Jared was not surprised to find Jensen that night in front of the TV, already half-drunk.

 

"You wanna talk?" Jared asked quietly, sitting beside Jensen and taking a long gulp from the Vodka bottle himself. 

 

Jensen stared at the carpet between his legs and fiddled with his ring on his finger. "Ok, spill it," Jared nudged. "You've seen your girlfriend, had a good time and probably awesome sex, so what's the problem?"

 

"Hadn't," Jensen said matter-of-factly.

 

"You hadn't what exactly?" 

 

"Sex. Awesome sex. Hadn't."

 

"Oh." Jared wasn't used to Jensen talking frankly about his sex life. Maybe Jensen had had a bit too much Vodka already.

 

"You know, Ten Inch Hero," Jensen paused and Jared felt a hot knot forming inside his stomach only thinking about that film.

 

"Trucker really told the truth about pretty women."

 

Jared tried to remember.

 

"They don't have to work at being good at sex."

 

Ok, this was heading clearly into TMI here. Jared cleared his throat, but Jensen went on.

 

"She couldn't. You know, it was that time of the month, so she blew me, well, tried, but hey, it was ok, but when I didn't come after 5 minutes she was kinda pissed and...."

 

Jared interrupted: "Dude, too much information." 

 

Suddenly Jared became clearly aware of having stared at Jensen's crotch the whole time. He thought that Jensen's jeans looked a bit tight right there and Jared felt a hot blush creeping up his face.

 

Jensen giggled nervously. He suddenly looked like he might have the best idea ever and Jared somehow was afraid to find out about it because it might require his involvement in it and boy, was he right.

 

"I bet," Jensen started, then paused. He couldn't suppress the wide grin on his face anymore. "I bet you could," he paused again and gave Jared the Vodka.

 

"I could drink some Vodka?" 

 

"Should drink some Vodka, no, I mean," Jensen waited for Jared to empty the bottle.

 

Jared thought that he clearly should have been sloshed 10 minutes ago.

 

Jensen went on: "I bet you could do it better."

 

"Duh."

 

His gorgeous, clearly wasted friend was too close on the couch next to him and talking about blow-jobs. This was too much for Jared. He closed his eyes, drawing in deep breaths.

 

He almost jumped out of his skin when Jensen took his hand. 

 

"Jared? Hey, relax! I know you liked kissing me, so I thought you might do me a favor."

 

A favor. Jared moaned. His pulse sped up and sweat drops formed along his neck. The alcohol kicked in as well and Jared didn't budge when Jensen placed Jared's hand over Jensen's bulging crotch. 

 

God, Jensen was rock-hard underneath his touch. 

 

He was touching his friend. Jared couldn't believe what he was doing. He tried to say something, anything, but no sound escaped his lips and although he tried, he couldn't move his hand.

 

Jensen unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down together with his briefs and his hard length sprang out. Jared's hand was still there, now touching the velvet skin, burning hot under his fingertips. Jared slowly let out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. Jensen closed his fingers around Jared's hand on his dick and sighed.

 

Jensen searched for Jared's eyes. "Please!" The word was more a breath between them.

 

He should stop this. Get the hell out of here. Talk Jensen out of it. Instead he heard him say: "I never had ..."

 

Jensen squeezed Jared's hand around his dick. "Don't worry. You have one of these things yourself, you know what to do."

 

He had no clue. He also had not the slightest idea why he was on his knees all of a sudden and why his lips were on Jensen's cock. But since he was already there, he might as well try to make it right. He just had to try out everything, checking Jensen's reaction to it. At first it felt a bit strange, but it soon became clear that Jensen liked the circles of Jared's tongue, the light sucking on the head and definitely the licking up the vein on the bottom side of his cock. Hearing his moans and the flow of swearing, it might be safe to say Jensen plainly loved it. Jared would have thought that it might taste gross, but it was just a little bit salty and Jensen smelled like shower gel. 

 

Then Jared remembered about an article he once read that a blow-job doesn't end with the base, so he moved lower. Jensen was shaved and his balls felt smooth and silky to the touch of his tongue. When he sucked one of them inside his mouth, he felt Jensen shake and gasp, so he did it again. With his palm gently rubbing Jensen's balls, his middle finger massaged the tender skin just behind it. That was when he finally took Jensen's length in his mouth and allowed Jensen to thrust forward. One, two, three, four and on the fifth thrust Jensen came hard and Jared just held on to it, sucking him until Jensen calmed down. 

 

They just sat there, Jensen on the couch with Jared on the floor between his legs and neither of them dared to speak.

 

How could they go on after that? Jared decided that he was too drunk to think about it, but sadly he was not drunk enough to not feel anything. He had a hunch that he might wake up in the morning still love-stoned and it would take a lot to get him sober again.

 

"God, I don't think this was such a good idea," Jensen exclaimed. 

 

When the words sank in, they were like a hit to Jared's face.

 

"What? But, but you asked for it and..." Jared was dumbstruck.

 

"No, Jared! Oh God, I'm sorry. No, I meant....God! This was so, so awesome!" Jensen beamed at him. "No way this could get any better, you know? Makes me feel sad for the rest."

 

Jared was relieved. He shouldn't, but still he was. Of course Jensen would not break with Danneel just because his friend was a natural when it came to blow-jobs, but it was an elating thought after all. 

 

"Maybe you should do a bit of private tutoring with Danneel. No, forget it, just don't," Jensen stopped himself quickly and laughed. "This would go really too far and I think I should go to bed now." He tousled Jared's hair and pressed a long kiss on Jared's forehead. 

 

"Thank you," Jensen whispered and staggered through the door.

 

+++

 

 

It took Jared countless hours working out and running his dogs, getting blindly drunk and the lovely smile of a new girlfriend to overcome that night. He swore to God that he would never ever let Jensen get to him again. When Jensen told him that he already bought a ring for Danneel, Jared proposed to Gen in New York. They would both get married, have children and maybe would stay best friends after their Supernatural days. Someday Jared would not have to think about his best friend in inappropriate ways anymore. Someday the memories would fade and in his dreams he wouldn't hear the soft, rhythmical moans and Jensen screaming his name anymore. Someday, but apparently not tonight.

 

Jensen was all over him, trying to kiss him and Jared already felt his walls crumble but managed to keep him off at least for now. 

 

"Stop it, Jensen!"

 

"Ahh, I know you wan'it! You loved the kissing - and the blowing!" Jensen added.

 

You have no idea, Jared thought and flinched inside.

 

"Jensen! You're going to get married. You just can not go around and make out with your best friend!"

 

"Ok, maybe I shouldn't." But instead of leaving Jared alone, Jensen moved closer. He had one hand on Jared's shoulder and the other on Jared's cheek.

 

"Jensen, please!" 

 

Jensen backed away a bit only to drop his head on Jared's chest, wrapping his arms around him, snuggling tight and humming some tune. After a while Jared recognized the song: Hostage of Love. How fitting.

 

"Jare?"

 

He should do something about this. Really. Get out of this. Quickly. Like right now.

Instead he folded his arms around Jensen's body, pressing him even closer. He felt the hot surge of blood and wondered briefly why his body betrayed him so shamelessly. 

 

Jensen stopped humming to ask "Have you ever..." 

 

Bombshell dropping in three, two, one...

 

"... fucked a guy?" Jensen asked, circling a finger over Jared's shirt-clad nipple. 

 

This time Jared was faster than the speed of light on the uptake.

 

"Jensen, forget it!" 

 

"What?" Jensen sounded profoundly confused.

 

"I'm pretty sure you didn't want to know if I had..." Jared tried to sit up but Jensen's dead weight pinned him down. "More like if I would, like now, am I right? And no, my answer's NO, got it?" 

 

Jared was surprised how fierce his words had come out especially when all his attempts at controlling his body's reaction were utterly failing. Apparently his body had a mind of its own and judging by his rock-hard cock, it was very pleased with the idea of getting into Jensen's pants right now. 

 

Jensen wasn't impressed in the least by Jared's outburst and kept on snuggling, circling Jared's nipple and humming against him and why was he still lying here with his best friend on top of him anyway? 

 

Maybe it was just because Jensen felt so good against him. Because every touch of Jensen's fingertips sent electric jolts from his nipples to his crotch or because he had no fight left in him to fend this off. Yeah, ransom yourself, hostage of love.

 

Jensen craned his head to press his lips against the soft skin of Jared's neck and whispered: "It would be awesome." More nudging and the wet tip of Jensen's tongue circling deliberately over Jared's over-sensitive skin. "I want to find out what it's like, just once," Jensen sighed.

 

Jared's skin sparkled hot where Jensen's tongue left a wet trail and no, he was determined not to think about it, not contemplate about it and never ever considering it. He was so not going there.

 

Jared's voice croaked when he pressed out the question "Why me?"

 

Jared could feel Jensen smile against the side of his neck. "Cause you're hot." Now Jensen's hands slipped under Jared's shirt. Jared's breath hitched and oh, he was feeling hot. 

 

"A lot of people assume that we, well, were into this all along," Jensen lifted his head enough to pin Jared with his mesmerizing eyes, "It's the best cover ever - and I trust you. Who else could I have asked?" 

 

The next words were almost inaudible, just a breath of hot air against Jared's clavicle. "Fuck me!" The last syllable ended with an unspoken, needy 'please.'

 

Jared forgot to breathe. Once he found his breath and speech again he almost didn't dare to ask. "You want to bottom? Just to find out what it's like?" No matter how hard Jared tried to stay focused, his blood was already rushing south and his mind provided him with a flood of images, all with Jensen, naked, writhing and moaning underneath him.

 

Jensen made an affirmative sound.

 

"And you're asking me if I would...?" Jared's voice trailed off. He couldn't believe that his best friend, his co-star, his buddy for five years dared to ask if he, Jared, would fuck him. His best friend, who Jared had the hots for! His best friend to whom Jared never could say no. 

 

"Yes," Jensen kissed the words against Jared's neck.

 

"God, you have no clue what you're asking for!" Jolts of pleasure sparkled from each spot on his neck that Jensen's lips had touched mixed with raw anger about this whole fucked-up situation.

 

"Mmmh?" Jensen had slid a few inches up and was now licking Jared's earlobes, making Jared's head spin. Jared tried to get his act together. He hated himself for playing along, not stopping this right at the start. He felt his anger rose, god, why was it so easy for Jensen to play him like that, but maybe his best friend really had no clue what he was doing to him. 

 

"Just so you know. I've been in love with you for, like, forever.... and you dare to ask me to fuck you, just for fun, just once! You're such an idiot Jensen Ross Ackles!"

 

Jensen was dumbstruck and lost for words.

 

"You didn't propose to ME, remember?" Jared went on, his anger taking over. "You proposed to Danneel, so get her a strap-on and get off me, now!"

 

That hit home. 

 

But instead of getting up, Jensen pressed his forehead against Jared's temple and Jared felt Jensen's hot tears running down his own cheek.

 

"God, I'm sorry," Jensen whispered hoarsely. "I didn't know. And I made you... God, I'm so sorry," Jensen sobbed quietly.

 

"Guess, I'm a good actor after all, if you never got suspicious." 

 

"I'm such a jerk!"

 

Yeah, you are, was all Jared thought.

 

It took forever before Jared spoke again.

 

"It's ok, Jensen," Jared padded Jensen's spiky hair soothingly. "We will marry our girls and forget about it." It hurt like hell to say that, but Jared assured himself that it was all for the best. He gently stroked Jensen's cheek. God, how he wished he could kiss him right now.

 

For a long while neither said a word, only their hands moved in gentle circles over the other's chest and neck.

 

"I should go,. Jensen tried to wriggle free and lift his body. 

 

"Don't." Jared wasn't sure why he said it. He briefly imagined himself lying there on the coach, cold and lonely, now that he had confessed about being in love with his co-star and his love had walked out the door. The vision was far from pleasant. Actually it was frighteningly desperate and depressing. He didn't want to be alone. Not now.

He loved Jensen and he hated him. Hated him for making him fall in love so hard and man, was he hard and he just couldn't let Jensen go, couldn't. Jared held tight, his hands on Jensen's shoulder in a tight grip.

 

"I really should go, before..." Jensen's words trailed of.

 

Jared's puppy dog eyes worked.

 

"Ok, I'll stay a bit longer, but can we go some place a bit more - comfortable?"

 

Jared smiled. Jensen was staying and everything would be all right.

 

"Bed?" It was the only place with cushions Jared could think of that was big enough to hold them both. 

 

Slightly swaying they made it to the bedroom and Jared dropped himself heavily on the bed. Jensen followed and toppled right over him. Jared liked how Jensen snuggled close to him and drew up the covers. He pressed a long kiss onto Jensen's soft skin just below his hairline at the back of his neck, but Jensen was already off to dreamland, snoring low and softly. Jared didn't want to think about tomorrow and how bad it would feel not to have Jensen like this anymore, nevermore. He let his thoughts swirl around the warm and fuzzy sensations rippling through his body, he took in the deep and soothing breaths of the solid form pressed warm against his side. Stay forever in this bed with Jensen. Yes, he would like that.

 

Jared woke up in the middle of the night and felt the wet spot on his shirt and Jensen's head on his chest. God, Jensen was so adorable in his sleep, even when he was drooling all over him. He nudged him awake. Jared expected a grumpy growl because Jensen was definitely not a morning person and needed his sleep, instead Jensen just stirred and squinted his eyes. "Huh?" He became aware of his surroundings and how he lay sprawled over his friend, drooling on his shirt. "Oh!"

 

Before it became too awkward, Jared just beamed at Jensen. "Jensen, you have to promise me!"

 

Jensen made a questioning sound. Maybe he wasn't awake after all, maybe just sleep-walking or, better, sleep-talking. 

 

Jared had toyed with all kind of possible endings to their story and the most hurtful was the one, where Jensen just waved good-bye and disappeared out of Jared's life. Jared thought that he could handle everything as long as Jensen was there after all. So he just had to ask.

 

"Promise me, that no matter what might happen, we will stay friends and you will never just walk out of my life." 

 

Jensen didn't respond, just stared at Jared in the dim light of the half moon. Then he cleared his throat and with a surprisingly solemn voice answered "Promised." Jensen closed his eyes again and snuggled at Jared's side with his head buried somewhere in Jared's armpits. After a while a muffled question reached Jared's ear from down there "What do you mean by what might happen?" 

 

"Don't know," Jared said vaguely. He was sure that if Jensen would ask for that favor again, he would say yes. To hell with the consequences. Every bit of his body just screamed for it and parts of his sanity had already surrendered. IF Jensen would ask again. And Jared was sure that after his revelations it would never happen. 

 

"Jensen?" he whispered. There came no answer, Jensen had fallen asleep again. 

 

 

Jared watched as the first rays of dawn crept through the shutters and illuminated the young god in his arms. He never really had appreciated the beauty of every little freckle on Jensen's body before. 

 

"Rise and shine, sleepy!"

 

Jensen made a grumpy noise against Jared's side.

 

"The car won't be here in the next hour. I'll take a shower and make us some coffee." He headed to the bathroom. At the door he turned around. "You still remember what you said last night? What you've promised?" Jared just wanted to make sure.

 

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, I promised to never leave you and to ask you again."

 

Jared's stomach did a double flip, he wasn't sure he had heard right.

 

"Huh?" No one had promised anything about asking anything. Or did they? Did Jensen really think about what he thought he just thought?

 

"I promised not to leave you and when you come back from that shower I'll ask you about that favor again, promised!" 

 

Jensen turned onto his belly, moved his hips slightly upwards and his butt cheeks formed a perfect curve like a question mark. Jared's brain shut down. Who could say no to this? Not Jared, not anymore. 

 

He turned and walked to the bathroom and showered on auto-pilot. 

 

Jared was standing in the hot spray when suddenly Jensen joined him in the shower.

 

Only for a brief second they stood there, looking at each other, not quite sure what to do until Jensen lunged forward and slanted his mouth over Jared's. Their kissing was intense and demanding, Jared's hands all over Jensen's perfect wet body, their cocks hard and red, rubbing against each other between them. When Jared's finger found Jensen's entrance, Jensen moaned unrestrained into Jared's mouth. It was the hottest thing Jared had ever experienced. Jensen was trembling and almost losing it underneath his touch and the urge to be inside Jensen was overwhelming. Jared used some of the shower gel to slick his fingers and forced himself to take his time preparing Jensen because no matter how hard Jensen thrust back at his fingers in ecstasy, it was still Jensen's first time. He was glad that his shower was huge enough for Jensen to bend forward. He positioned himself and slowly pushed inside. Jensen was tighter and hotter than any girl he ever had. This wouldn't take long, he was sure. They found their rhythm and when Jared hit Jensen's sweet spot again and again, he reached around to squeeze Jensen's dick. "Fuck, Jared," Jensen screamed and Jared felt the clenching around his own cock, felt the pulsing inside his fist and Jared came and came inside Jensen. 

 

They sat at the kitchen table, steaming mugs of coffee in their hands and waited for Clif to drive them on set. 

 

"So?" Jared looked intently at the swirls on the surface of his coffee.

 

"I think we should do this again," Jensen beamed at him "soon."

 

"You know," Jared looked up and sighed, "I never could say no to you."


End file.
